Auf das Leben!
by MajorCivilianMel
Summary: Nach der Feier Staffel 1, Die Hand Gottes auf dem Hangardeck erleben Lee und Margaret einige ruhige Momente.


**Titel: **Auf das Leben!  
**Autor: **Mel  
**Staffel: **1  
**Missing Scene für: **Die Hand Gottes  
**Wortanzahl: **1632  
**Typ/Kategorie:** Freundschaft, Gedanken  
**Hauptcharaktere: **Lee Adama, Margaret 'Racetrack' Edmondson  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Zusammenfassung: **Nach der Feier auf dem Hangardeck erleben Lee und Margaret einige ruhige Momente.  
**Disclaimer: **Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren und den Ereignissen aus Battlestar Galactica. Diese Rechte gehören NCB, Sci Fi, Ronald Moore und u. a. auch premiere und RTL2. Früher hatte auch Glen Larson mal was zu sagen und ABC Televison, Amiland... Damals, als es yet brothers of man gab, die dachten live here began out there… Ich beabsichtige in keinster Weise, diese Rechte zu beschneiden. Zwar besitze ich die Rechte an dieser Geschichte, habe aber keine Intentionen durch sie materielle Vorteile zu erlangen.  
**Anmerkungen: **Dank an meine beiden Beta-Reader anakatarana und Kestra (in alphabetic order grins).

* * *

**Auf das Leben!**

"Ein Grund dafür könnte das älteste und tiefste Verlangen der Menschheit sein: der Wunsch dem Tod zu entrinnen."

Und das gab ihr den Rest. Margaret Edmondson spuckte den gerade zu sich genommenen Schluck Ambrosa in hohem Bogen wieder aus. Sie schnappte nach Luft, während ihre Hände automatisch auf ihre Rippen drückten, um die aufkommenden Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch zu unterdrücken. Sie saß komisch gekrümmt auf dem kalten Korridorfußboden des C-Decks und konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor lachen. Tränen rannen über ihre, vom Alkohol geröteten, Wagen.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann an ihrer Seite grinste sie schelmisch an und fragte gespielt irritiert: "Was? Du glaubst mir nicht?" Dann hob er sein Glas Ambrosa in die Höhe und toastete in den leeren Gang. "Auf das Leben!", rief er mit tief klingender, bedeutungsvoller Stimme.

Margaret wurde ruhiger. Leise wiederholte sie 'auf das Leben' und wischte die letzten Tränenspuren von ihren Wangen. "Viel ist davon ja nicht mehr übrig…"

Beide Piloten fühlten sich plötzlich ernüchtert. Hier saßen sie und feierten ihren kleinen Sieg gegen die Zylonen, doch wenn sie rational darüber nachdachten, dann war dieser ziemlich unwichtig. Sie hatten den Krieg verloren, was bedeutete da ein kleiner Sieg? Die Schlacht war entschieden und die Menschheit hatte den Kriegsschauplatz mit gesenktem Haupt und arg dezimiert verlassen.

Die junge Frau mit den großen braunen Augen musste hart schlucken. So viele bereits tot, so viele würden noch sterben. Lt. Margaret 'Racetrack' Edmondson glaubte nicht daran, dass die Flotte die Erde finden würde und wenn, dann nicht in ihrem Leben. Ihr erschien die Suche nach dem sagenumwobenen Planeten einfach nur unsinnig und sie wünschte der Alte Mann hätte während des Angriffs auf die Kolonien die _Galactica_ in die Schlacht gesteuert, anstatt in den tiefen Raum abzudrehen. Vermutlich wäre sie dann jetzt nicht hier, sondern den elysischen Gefilden ein ganzes Stück näher, aber das würde Mags im Moment bevorzugen.

Sie konnte gerade die Gedanken Apollos nicht nachvollziehen. _Der Wunsch dem Tod zu entfliehen._ Wo sollte der denn herkommen, wenn das Leben so endgültig erschien? Schon der nächste Angriff der Zylonen könnte die Flotte vernichten. Und wenn nicht gleich alle Schiffe, dann doch ihren Raptor oder die Viper von Captain Apollo.

Wofür Leben, wenn die Zukunft grau in grau wirkte, gezeichnet von Trauer und Schmerz, Verlust und Angst?

Margaret zog ihre Knie näher an den Körper und drehte ihren Kopf, um Lee besser sehen zu können. Seine blauen Augen blickten sie ruhig und forschend an. Die bis vor wenigen Minuten noch heitere Stimmung war wie weggeblasen.

"He, entschuldige…", begann Lee leise. Doch bevor er weiterreden konnte unterbrach ihn Margaret.  
"Wofür? Vergiss es einfach", sagte sie barsch und griff nach der mitgebrachten Flasche Alkohol, um beide Gläser erneut zu füllen.

Einem Impuls folgend hob sie jetzt ihr Glas in die Luft und… ließ es wieder sinken. Ohne einen Toast ausgerufen zu haben, schluckte sie den scharfen Alkohol und versank in Schweigen.

Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch. Bilder von Feiern, hier auf der _Galactica_. Feiern, die keinen so ernsten Hintergrund gehabt hatten. Feiern auf Picon, an der Akademie. Feiern auf Libra, ihrem Heimatplaneten. Feiern mit Freund und Verwandten. Glückliche Momente mit geliebten Menschen, wo Alkohol zwar dazugehört hatte, aber niemals Sinn einer Feier war.

Seit dem Angriff auf die Kolonien hatte Racetrack das Gefühl, dass das Feiern nur noch aus Ambrosa bestand. Der Grund für die Festivität war gleich, so lange der Alkohol half zu vergessen. Einfach vergessen, dass schon bald wieder geliebte Menschen sterben konnten. So wie bei der letzten Mission. Verluste waren einkalkuliert gewesen, es hätte jeden treffen können. Auch sie. Oder Lee, Captain Apollo, Held der Flotte.

Die letzten Gedanken musste sie laut ausgesprochen haben, denn Lee sprach in die Stille: "Naja, so heldenhaft fühle ich mich nicht. Und so ein großartiges fliegerisches Kunststück war das auch nicht…" Lee nahm einen tiefen Schluck und genoss das kratzige Gefühl, dass der Alkohol in seinem Hals hinterließ. Ein verbitterter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", höhnte Mags. "Hätte jeder gekonnt, durch diesen Schacht zu fliegen. Starbuck hätte vermutlich noch ein paar Pirouetten gedreht und nebenbei eine Zigarre geraucht…" Lees Mimik wurde sichtlich angespannter bei ihren Worten und auch wenn Mags nicht wusste warum, so merkte sie, dass ihre positiv gemeinte Neckerei nicht so aufgenommen wurde. "Oh, entschuldige…"

"Wir sollten damit aufhören", sagte Lee bestimmt.  
"Womit?", kam die verwirrte Antwort.  
"Uns beieinander für Dinge zu entschuldigen, an denen wir keine Schuld tragen. Du kannst ja nicht wissen, wie es zwischen mir und Kara steht. Oder zwischen mir und dem großen Commander Adama…" Bei den letzten Worten hatte Lee sich die Flasche geschnappt und füllte die Gläser auf.

Jetzt war Margaret vollends irritiert. Wie hatte das Gespräch denn jetzt auf den Alten Mann kommen können? Eigentlich hatte sie Lee doch nur ein paar Komplimente zur letzten Mission machen wollen. _'Das wäre dann mal schief gegangen,'_ dachte sie bei sich.

Während sie in ihrem Hirn noch nach einer Antwort suchte, reicht Lee ihr das Glas. "Danke." Sie kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter und wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Lee schon weitersprach: "Er hat es mir nicht zugetraut. Er dachte, ich würde die Mission versauen, dass Starbuck die bessere Pilotin für den Job gewesen wäre. Trotz allem 'Lee, du bist mein Sohn'-Gerede. Bei den Göttern, was für ein armes Glaubensbekenntnis."

Und damit war auch Lees Glas schon wieder leer. Margaret übernahm die nächste Runde und teilte mit einem neutralem 'Oh' mit, dass sie seinen Ausbruch zwar gehört, aber nicht wirklich verstanden hatte. Der kleine Laut schien aber schon gereicht zu haben, um Lee aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schenkte Mags ein schiefes Lächeln. "Ahem, ja…Vergiss es einfach", wiederholte er ihre Worte.

Als ihre Augen sich trafen, brachen beide in Lachen aus. Bei den Göttern, sie waren schon ein Paar, wie sie hier betrunken auf dem Boden saßen und halbe Selbstgespräche führten, denen der Andere nicht folgen konnte.

Immer noch Lachend wechselte Lee profihaft das Thema: "Und, wie ist das Wetter im Raptor?" "Besser als in einer Viper. Und ich habe gehört, dass es so gut sein soll, dass die Leute lieber ihre Freizeit in Raptor VII verbringen als auf _Cloud Nine_." Sie zog die Augenbrauen bedeutungsvoll in die Höhe und Lee prustete erneut los. "Ja, Boomer und der Chief verbringen definitiv viel Zeit damit, Schaltkreise zu prüfen."

Während der nächsten Minuten kam die frühere Leichtigkeit in ihr Gespräch zurück. Witze und Alkohol wurden geteilt, kleine Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt und Halblügen erzählt. Der lachende Unterton war in ihre Stimmen zurückgekehrt, die alltäglichen Probleme wieder für eine Weile in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

Als Racetrack von einem Erlebnis an Bord der _Triton_ erzählte, schien die Raumtemperatur erneut zu wechseln. Vielleicht hätte sie in ihrem Zustand nicht ganz so detailliert das an sie gerichtete Angebot des Ersten Offiziers schildern sollen. Dabei gehörte es zu ihren Lieblingsgeschichten, dass dieser Idiot gedacht hatte, mit ein paar plumpen Worten und dem Versprechen auf eine Beförderung Fähnrich Edmondson in sein Bett bekommen zu können. Frak, der Typ hatte weder gut ausgesehen, noch irgendeine Form von Ausstrahlung gehabt, noch irgendwas… Mags hätte eher den Dienst quittiert, als mit ihm zu schlafen.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie gerne tun würde, wenn sie den Mann an ihrer Seite betrachtete. Apollo war ein mehr als treffendes Rufzeichen für diese perfekte Exemplar der männlichen Spezies. Mags schloss die Augen, damit Lee nicht die Bilder sehen konnte, die sich momentan darin spiegeln mussten.

Doch selbst wenn dieser sie jetzt angeblickt hätte, war Lee so sehr mit seinen eigenen Vorstellungen von einer halbnackten Mags im Pilotenwaschraum beschäftigt, dass er den Rest ihrer Geschichte gar nicht mehr richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Er machte einen kleinen Laut und versuchte sich auf etwas Unverfängliches zu konzentrieren. Langsam griff er nach der fast leeren Ambrosaflasche.

Margaret sammelte sich und beschloss mit einem Schluck Ambrosa ihren Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihre Hand streifte die von Lee, als beide gleichzeitig das kühle Glas berührten. Es durchschoss sie wie ein Blitz und sie zog ihre Hand zurück. Wie von weit her hörte sie ein dumpfes Geräusch. Die Flasche stand wieder auf dem Boden. Lees Reaktion verriet ihr, dass auch ihn das gegenwärtige Thema nicht unbeeindruckt lies.

Sie atmete tief durch und warf einen Blick auf das Profil des Mannes. Als ihre Augen an seinen sinnlichen Lippen hängen blieben, fasste sie einen Entschluss: "Auf das Leben!"  
Ihre Worte hingen noch in der Luft, als sie sich zu Lee beugte und ihn vorsichtig küsste.

Verwirrt erwiderte Lee ihren Kuss. Doch plötzlich löste er sich von ihr. "Mags? Meinst du das ist eine gute Idee?" Er war nicht abgeneigt, von der Schönheit neben sich mehr zu erfahren, mehr als einfache Worte vermitteln konnten, fragte sich aber, ob der Zeitpunkt dafür passend war.

Der Blick in Mags Augen lies keinen Zweifel, was sie von der Idee hielt und Lee anbot. Sie stand abwartend im Gang, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihn vom Boden hochzuziehen. Lee ergriff sie und kam mit Racetracks Hilfe auf die Beine. Alles drehte sich - auch seine Gedanken in Bezug auf Mags Offerte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange. Lee holte Luft, sortierte die Worte auf seinen Lippen und… küsste die gut aussehende Frau vor ihm erneut, diesmal auf die Lippen. Seine Arme umschlagen ihren Körper und seine Zunge begehrte Einlass in ihren Mund, den Mags ihm nur zu gerne bewilligte (gewährte).

"Mags…" murmelte er zwischen Küssen, immer noch nicht sicher, ob er das eben Angefangene zu Ende bringen sollte. Er löste sich etwas von ihr und blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie sah ihn fragend an. Lee fasste einen Entschluss. "Auf das Leben!", sagte er leise, strich ihr mit dem Zeigefinger zärtlich über die Wange und zog sie fort, in Richtung Schlafräume.


End file.
